a R5 love story ft Magcon Boys
by iluvRikerandRoss4ever
Summary: lets take trip down the love road through heart breaks and new love interest. Will do not own anything but my name and the story plot comment what you think should i do more? this story is co-written with my friend taryn follow her tjaskulkeasdf This story is also on wattpad -Rossomers4ever-
1. Introduction

lets take trip down the love road through heart breaks and new love interest. Will

do not own anything but my name and the story plot

comment what you think

should i do more?

this story is co-written with my friend taryn

follow her tjaskulkeasdf

This story is also on wattpad

-Rossomers4ever-


	2. Chapter 1

Just so you guys know Taryn (the other co writer) and myself DOES NOT own R5. We only own our names. We also DON'T have any hate towards the actual people. we just wanted a little drama in the story.

*The scene starts out at the hotel where Taryn, Raryn's daughter Lea, and Nikki are sitting and relaxing*

Nikki: who are we interviewing today

Taryn: r5

Lea: daddy!

Nikki: daddy?

Taryn: yes Riker and I had a child

Nikki: oh

Taryn: come on Nikki be happy maybe you will have a kid

Nikki: no

Taryn: i know we just graduated from high school but *gets a text* we gotta go *picks up Lea*

Nikki: go where

Taryn: to interview R5

Nikki: great -says sarcastically-

Lea: aunt Nikki bwing sarcastic

Nikki: lets get this over with

*With R5*

Rydel: are you guys ready?

Riker: yeah *looks at a picture of his daughter then puts it away*

Rydel: you ok big brother

Riker: yeah I'm fine, why are you as-asking?

Rydel: you're shuddering

Riker: no I'm n-not

Rydel: Riker? *glares*

Riker: fine i have a daughter

Rydel: really?

Riker: yep *hears Lea*

Rydel: is that her

Lea: Daddy!

Riker: hi Babygirl

Taryn: where's my hello

Riker: hi sweetheart *kisses Taryn head*

Rydel: are you guys dating?

Riker: yep

Rydel: awww

Ratliff: who is this?

Riker: meet my girlfriend Taryn and my daughter Lea

Ratliff: aww how old is she?

Riker: 3 years old

Lea: daddy where's Austin

Riker: your uncle Austin is going to find your aunt Nikki

Rydellington: *confused*

Taryn: she watches Austin and Ally

Rydellington: oh

Rydel: Hey Lea would you like to meet the rest of the cast members?

Lea: sure

Taryn: well afterwards I'm taking my boyfriend and daughter to Disney World

Lea: cwn i stay with uwcle Austin

Riker: sweetie uncle Austin needs some time alone with Aunt Nikki so maybe some other time but on the rides you can okay?

Lea: oh ok *walks away*

Riker: great what way to start the day

*With Nikkoss* (Nikki and Ross)

Nikki: *humming doesn't realize Ross is behind her*

Ross: hey

Nikki: *jumps and turns around and sees its Ross* what do you want?

Ross: I'm just saying hi and we are all looking for you we can't start the interview without you

Nikki: thats not all you want *walks away but Ross grabs her waist* let go of me

Ross: why arent you interested in me

Nikki: because your a jerk and i dont date jerks with big egos

Ross: since when have i been a jerk?

Nikki: *ignored him and trys to walk away*

Ross: was it because I wasn't there for you when you got bullied?

Nikki: *rolls her eyes*

Ross: you know what I'm done

Nikki: *runs to the bathroom and crys*

Ross: *calls Rocky*

-phone conversation-

**(Rocky-Bold**_ Ross- Italic_)

**Rocky: hello**

_Ross: grab Taryn and Riker to the conference room where I'm at we have a problem _

**Rocky: what did you do**

_Ross: i push Nikki too much she ran into the bathroom crying _

**Rocky: alright**

-end of conversation-

Riker: who was that bro?

Rocky: Ross

Taryn: and?

Rocky: he made Nikki cry now he wants our help

Riker: dude he's never made a girl cry before

Rocky: he said he pushed her to her limit and ran into the bathroom crying

Taryn: I got Nikki

Rocky: let me talk to her

Taryn: I know *looks down and walks away* she probably hates me

Rocky: no she doesn't right now she hates Ross for being an idiot

Riker: let me talk to Taryn

Rocky: and talk to Ross

Riker: oh no your talking to Ross

Rocky: why

Riker: he tells you everything

Rocky: -pouts like a 5 year old- fine

Riker: thanks now i have to fine Taryn

Rocky: -leaves to find Ross sitting by the bathroom- dude what the hell

Ross: what

Rocky: you know what

Ross: uggh I made a big mistake she called me a jerk first

Rocky: she probably had a good reason to call you one

Ross: DUDE! You're supposed to be on my side and no she didnt

Rocky: im not on anyone's side and you probably said something to make her call you a jerk

Ross: it was because I wasn't there to support her when she was getting bullied

Rocky: there must be more

Ross: I told her I was done

Nikki: -heard everything and walks out the bathroom- so you gonna lie to your brother now? Wow you know what just stay away from me Im done

Ross: I was telling the truth you called me a jerk I didn't even hurt yo- *interrupted by a slap from Nikki* OW! What was that for

Nikki: You did hurt me. You just don't remember. You're a dick I hate you *runs outside*

Ross: -hurt by what Nikki said and runs the opposite way and crys-

-Raryn (Riker and Taryn) and Rydellington comes to where Rocky is at -

Rocky: uggh -fustrated- guys we have to cancel the interview

Riker: yeah we do

Rydellington: why

Taryn: -explains what happened about Nikki and Ross-

Rydel: where is he

Taryn: I don't know really but he's a dick for hurting my best friend no offence Riker

Riker: none taken Rocky and Delly go talk to Nikki while we talk to Ross

Ratliff: I get to watch Lea

Riker: yea you better watch my daughter or else -glares at Ratliff-

Ratliff: -scared- y-yea

Taryn: -hits Riker''s arm- stop scaring him and lets go find Ross

- With Rocky and Rydel-

Rocky: Nikki where are you?

Nikki: im right here Rocky

Rydel: what's wrong

Nikki: your brother happened

Rocky: -clueless- which one

Nikki: Ross

Rydel: we canceled the interview but you two need to sort this outNikki: its his fault with his big ego

Rocky: Taryn and Riker are talking to him but why is he a jerk

Nikki: we were bestfriends since middle school but in high school he just changed for the worse. He completely forgot about me. He miss my birthdays and -chockes- my mom die and he didn't even care or bother asking me about her and he bullied me and he started hanging with the popular group, he bullied others including me. He partied and was drunk and -stops and looks down-

Rocky: Nikki what did he do?

Nikki: nothing it doesn't matter-lies-

Rocky: -doesn't believe her- ok but no wonder why he was acting different

Nikki: i wanted to forget about him

Rydel: he's trying to be nice

Nikki: well its gonna take a lot for me to forgive him and the pain he caused me and I just need time to myself I guess

Rydel: when you're ready just find us ok?

Nikki: -nods and walks away

-with Raryn-

Riker: Ross tell me what you did to make Nikki hate you so much and I want the truth

Ross: I bullied her in high school

Riker: why would you do that to her you know she is fragile

Ross: I had a crush on her

Riker: dude you could've just said something to one of us and we could have helped you. She was your bestfriend but this is your fault

Taryn: yeah why would you hurt my bestfriend

Ross: I know I wana make it up to her

Taryn: how? she's not gona talk to you ever again

Ross: I'll find a way

Riker: good or else I'm taking your solo away in the new song I'm writing

**( A/N: if you wana know what the new song is just pretend its I want you bad**)

TO BE CONTINUED...

THANKS GUYS FOR READING OUR NEW BOOK A R5 LOVE STORY FT. MAGCON BOYS


End file.
